worldwitchesfandomcom-20200214-history
Perrine H. Clostermann
Perrine-H. Clostermann (ペリーヌ・クロステルマン, Perīnu Kurosuteruman), full name Pierrette-Henriette Clostermann, is a witch of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing, originating from Gallia. She is commonly known as "Blue premier" (Blue first). Background Perrine is a formerly wealthy (after devoting her savings and salary to the Gallian reconstruction effort) and "proper" Gallian girl who looks down upon some of the less-refined habits of her peers. The emotional scars left by the Neuroi's conquest of her homeland caused her numerous problems. As such, she often refuses to work as part of a team, and develops a dislike for the upstart newcomer Miyafuji Yoshika due to her attachment to Sakamoto Mio, which eventually develops into full-blown jealousy, even leading her to challenge Yoshika to a duel. After the fall of Gallia, she withdrawed to Britannia to fight alongside the Britannia Air Force. At that time, the shortage of striker units made it difficult to get a chance to sortie, and she felt a little aversion to Britannia. When the striker units became available, she was assigned to the Forces Aériennes Galliaises Libres 602nd Flying Corps and demonstrated her abilities. She later served as the blue platoon's number one witch, and was known as the "Blue premier" (Blue first), an unparalleled ace in the unit. It is revealed that her admiration for Sakamoto began after she was defeated by the former fifteen times in a duel while she was stationed with the 602nd. Her original perception of the Major was that she was strange and poorly skilled due to Fuso not experiencing the horror's of the retreat from Galia. After losing in their duels, Perrine fainted and was taken to the medical ward by Sakamoto. Upon waking up, she expresses her shock at being defeated as well as her desire to return to her homeland. The Major then tells her about the then new 501st JFW and it's mission, including the liberation of Galia. It can be assumed that this prompted her to join the 501st. After the liberation of Gallia, she worked to rebuild the ruined country with the help of Lynette Bishop. She has gained a reputation in his homeland as a hero of salvation, and is loved by the people. She returned to battle alongside the rest of the 501st in Romagna. Shortly thereafter, Squadron Leader Sakamoto sends her, Yoshika, and Lynette to a remote island on the Adriatic Coast for some intensive training with Anna Ferrara (as the three had been out of combat for six months). She teaches Perrine and the other Witches how to fly with brooms to allow them to better control their magic. After the liberation of Romagna and the dissolution of the 501st, she returned to her home territory of Pas de Calais to pursue the country reconstruction with the help of Lynette and Amelie Planchard. In addition, she taken up homeless orphans cildrens to her mansion and raised them. She also became a teacher for the local childrens. Abilities Perrine's magic ability, Tonnerre (雷撃 (トネール), Tonēru; French for "Thunder"), consists of a lightning based attack that expands outward from her location striking multiple targets within range. As it use most of her magical power at once, she can't use it repeatedly without resting. She has complained upon using the attack as it messes up her hair. Strike Witches “What If?” — 1947 Squadron Leader Clostermann became the commander of the 506th JFW in the new Gallian air force. In 1947 Perrine persisted on declining that position, but as the reconstruction works were going well and everyone wanted her to get it, she accepted. Where were the ruins of her home castle, there is now an orphanage and a school. Group Captain Rudel of the Karlsland air force (retired), with whom she had developed a deep friendship, became an honorary director there. They befriended as they were repairing the herb garden in the memorial park. :This shouldn't be considered entirely canonical, because it was only tweeted by Humikane. Though it should be noted that the friendship between Clostermann and Rudel is based on their real world counterparts friendship after the war. Equipment Perrine is depicted carrying a rapier in artwork. It was featured on the original figurine, and she waves it about during the fourth Hime Uta album. It finally makes an appearance in Season 02 Episode 09, "The Bridge to Tomorrow". It is an heirloom inherited by the Clostermann family for generations. She uses a Bren light machine-gun in combat. Appearances Anime *Strike Witches Season 1 *Strike Witches Season 2 *Strike Witches Movie Audio Media *Himegoe Voice Albums *Hime Uta Song Albums *Himebana Drama Albums *Himeroku Drama Albums *Strike Witches Gakuen *Himegoe CD 2 Voice Albums Light Novels * Strike Witches Otome no Maki * Strike Witches 2 * Strike Witches Short-Shorts: After the Sky ** Ichimen no Ao ** Koganeiro no Soup * Strike Witches 2 Visual Short Story ** 500overs in Africa Manga *Tenkū no Otome-tachi *Kimi to Tsunagaru Sora *The Shape of Our Bond *Katayoku no Majotachi *Noble Witches: The 506th Joint Fighter Wing Video Games *'All of them!' Perrine's Comments About Other Characters On Minna : "Wing Commander Minna? I'm... always a bit nervous around her. She's competent, talented, and notices everything around her, so I just can't stay calm when she's looking at me..." On Lynette : "Sergeant Lynette? That girl who doesn't stand out? Hmm... Maybe because the two of them are both new, so she's always together with Miyafuji, but she's never really made an impression on me. However, she seems to be somewhat capable in a battle, so I wouldn't mind having her watch my back." On Miyafuji : "Oh, what is with that Miyafuji Yoshika! She's always clinging to Major Sakamoto... getting all of her attention during training, and even in the bath! So what if they're from the same country, she should show some respect in what she calls the Major!" On Mio : "Ahh, Major Sakamoto... oh, she's so wonderful. Her dignified face, her long and slender legs, her beautiful and exotic black hair... and finally her precise orders during battle... officers as good as that just don't exist!" On Lucchini : "Pilot Officer Lucchini...! Oh, when she's more lacking herself, to have her calling others flat-chested! That's the very definition of rude! All she does is nap throughout the day, this is why Romagnans are all so troublesome... Well, she does show some promise in battle though." On Shirley : "Flight Lieutenant Shirley, well, she's a superior so I won't say much, but must that Liberion be so carefree? What's more, bigger is not better... well, I wouldn't mind being a bit bigger..." On Trude : "Flight Lieutenant Barkhorn... I hate to admit it, but she's better than me. I can't catch up to her in amount of experience or firepower. As a person, she's a bit hard to get along with though." On Erica : "I can't rival Flying Officer Hartmann in the sky either. Well, fighting is a disagreeable practice... it's a specialty of Karlsland after all. I'll just leave that to her." On Sanya : "Sanya? That girl you never know whether she's there or not? It's almost like she's a ghost. However she serves in an important role for the sake of the unit, so I'll commend her for that. It's not something I can do myself." On Eila : "Eila... hmm... I really don't know much about her. Believing in something as unscientific as fortune telling... well, even I would like to see the fortune between the Major and me... but what if, what if a bad result came up!? Oh, I could never do something so frightening." Trivia *Perrine is based on the French flying ace, engineer, politician, and author Pierre Clostermann. *She hates to be called by her full name Pierrette-Henriette. "Perrine" is a nickname. She is sometimes called "Closter" (クロステル) as well. *She knows how to use and grow herbs and medicinal plants. The herb garden of the clostermann family is famous. *Her cooking skills are suspicious, as there have been dedicated cooks since her childhood. *She is complexed about the size of her breasts. She secretly possessed chest pads and was upset when they were taken away by Ensign Lucchini. *Her familiar is the Chartreux. Gallery Perrine fly-by.jpg Perrine in her own mind.jpg Perrine crashed.jpg Perrine gets her glasses stolen.jpg Perrine and Lynette.jpg Perrine gets appreciated.jpg Perrine 2012.jpg Perrine Christmas.jpg push.jpg Fb.jpg LynnePerrineTwitpic.jpg P47.jpg OVA3 Cover.JPG OVA3 Art.JPG PerrineNewScan 2.jpg Perrine Scan.jpg Rosalie & Perrine LN.jpeg References Category:Strike Witch Category:501st Joint Fighter Wing Category:Flying Officers Category:Strike Witches IF Category:Gallia